An endless tale
by purple-lady
Summary: Zoe y Kouji se amaban, hasta que una dia algo terrible paso y Zoe se dio cuenta que su verdadero amor habia despertado....TAKUMI!
1. Recuerdos

Holas, como estan? Espero que bien. Este es mi primer Takumi fic y nose si este bien, epero ke les guste y dejen muchos reviews asi sigo escribiendo y kiero sus opiniones.

Disfrutenlo, nos vemos. SoLcHy'S

An endless tale

Capítulo 1: "Recuerdos"

Una hermosa mañana, Una linda rubia se levanta de la cama por los reflejos de unos rayitos de sol. Zoe Orimoto, tiene 10 años y va a 5° grado.

Zoe: Buenos dias mama!

Sra. Orimoto: Buenos dias Zoe! Como has pasado la noche? Bien?

Zoe: Claro, creo ke no desayunare nada hoy. Debo ir a la escuela temprano ya que me tocara hacer la limpieza del salon.

Sra. Orimoto: Estaras bien sola?

Zoe: No voy sola mama, Takuya me espera afuera.

Sra. Orimoto: Esta bien, vuelve tamprano hija. Nos vemos!

Zoe: Adios mama!

Los 6 guerreros habian seguido comunicandose despues de cinco años de volver del digimundo. Pero habia una persona ke no pudo...Kouji...

Zoe y Kouji estaban profundamente enamorados hasta ke en la ultima batalla...

Flashback

En su ultima batalla los digielegidos estaban teniendo la dura batalla contra Lucemon...

Magnagarurumon: No permitiremos ke gobiernes nuestro mundo. Rayos laser!!!

Lucemon: Eso no servira de nada! Toma esto!

Lucemon devolvio el ataque que se dirigia directamente a Zoe.

Magnagarurumon: Cuidado Zoe! Ahhhh!

Zoe: Kouji

Magnagarurumon estaba volviendo a su forma humana y Zoe comenzo a correr hacia el.

Zoe: Kouji, porke lo hiciste?

Kouji: Porque te amo...aunque no lo crean me duele mucho escribir esto

Zoe: Pero no tenias porue...

Kouji: se feliz Zoe...

Zoe: Kouji no!!!

En ese momento sus datos comenzaron a aparecer y Lucemon despiadadamente los absorvio...

Fin del Flashback

Zoe esperaba alegremente a Takuya, Ya ke despues lo sucedido con Kouji, Takuya permanecio a su lado en esos ultimos 5 años.

Takuya: Hola Zoe!

Zoe: Buenos dias Se ve que te tardaste

Takuya: Perdoname...me retrase mucho?

Zoe: No...estamos a tiempo...si nos apuramos.

Takuya: Claro...

Cuando llegaron a la escuela comenzaron con la limpieza...

Zoe: Takuya...hoy es el aniversario de Kouji...verdad?

Takuya:Si...Zoe..

Zoe:Si?

Takuya: De seguro los muchachos hablaran sobre el aniversario, porque habiamos acordado en ir. Sera mejor que no hables con ellos por el dia de hoy, si vas a recordar lo que paso...

Zoe: uuna gran sombra cubrio su cara No hay problema...me encuentro bien...de verdad...Takuya eres un verdadero amigo...te preocupas por mi. Gracias por todo...

Takuya: enrojecido...por nada...

Luego de las clases, en el primer descanso los muchachos se habian reunido...Takuya y Zoe se reunieron con ellos y ciertamente estaban hablando sobre el aniversario.

Takuya y Zoe vieron a Kouchi, el hermano gemelo de Kouji.

Se sentaron con el para consolarlo porque se veia muy triste.

Zoe sabia que el habia sufrido mas que ella ya que el apenas habia conocido a su hermano y ya lo habia vuelto a perder...sabia que era muy doloroso...

Zoe: Kouchi...se muy bien como te sientes...

Kouchi: Claro...ya que tu y yo somos los que mas sufrimos...

Takuya: Oigan...no se sientan mal...

Zoe: No podemos evitarlo...los dos lo amamos...

Esas palabras hicieron que Takuya perdiera todas sus esperanzas...ya que Takuya estando con ella estos 5 años se habia enamorado perdidamente de ella...

Takuya:Pe..pe..ro.. lo se...creo que igual no deben desanimarsetanto. No olviden que Kouji los sigue observando.

Kouchi: Que quieres decir con eso?

Takuya: Claro...si en verdad piensan en el no deben entristecerse...no olviden que Kouji en estos momentos se encuentra en un hermoso lugar...

Kouchi: Zoe...puede que Takuya tenga razon...

Takuya:Claro que tengo razon...arriba ese animo! Quiero ver esas sonrisas!

Kouchi y Zoe no pudieron permanecer con esas el aliento de Takuya terminaron sonrientes.

Takuya acompaño a Zoe a su casa...

Zoe:Takuya...fue muy gentil de tu parte animar asi a Kouchi...

Takuya:No fue nada...y tu? Logre animarte?

Zoe: Que cosas preguntas Takuya...claro que si...y hasta me convenciste.

Takuya:no comprendo...

Zoe:...ire al aniversario...he aprendido el valor...y tu me lo has enseñado...gracias...

Takuya: Zoe...haremos una promesa...entre nosotros no diremos mas gracias ni perdon.

Zoe: Lo intentare...hecho...

Takuya: Hecho...ve y descansa. Recuerda, no eches a perder el valor...

Zoe: podria?

Takuya: Mañana nos veremos...

Zoe: Adios!

En ese momento Zoe habia retrocedido y sin mirar se torcio su pie y estaba a punto de caerse cuando Takuya la sostuvo...su corazon comenzo a latir muy rapidamentey muy fuerte.

Zoe:...gra...

Takuya: SHHH...recuerda la promesa.

Zoe:...cl..cla..ro

Takuya: Nos vemos mañana Zoe...vendre por ti temprano a la mañana!

Zoe: Adios!

Y asi entro a su casa.

Cuando llego, adentro su mama la esperaba.

Zoe: Ya llegue!

Sra. Orimoto: Zoe, ven...sientat, necesito hablar contigo por favor...

Zoe: Claro mama.

Sra.Orimoto: Se muy bien como te sientes con respecto a Kouji...

Zoe:...mama...

Sra. Orimoto:..si?

Zoe: Ire al aniversario...

Sra .Orimoto: De veras?

Zoe: Claro...a las 8 estare alli. Debo subir porque tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.

Sra. Orimoto: Claro hija, enseguida te subire algo para que tomes.

Zoe: Muchas gracias! :)

En su habitacion, Zoe pensaba lo ocurrido con Takuya. Con el paso del tiempo el y ella habian sido muy buenos amigos, pero nose habia dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por el habian despertado...

Fin chappy 1!!

Hasta aqui llegue mi primer capitulo, dejen reviews, pueden dejar mensajes malos pero no insulten...Nos vemos.


	2. El aniversario

Nos vemos de Nuevo…aqui estamos con el segundo capitulo…disfrutenlo…

"An endless tale"

Capitulo 2:"El aniversario"

En la mañana temprano, cuando Zoe salía de su casa, Takuya la esperaba.

Takuya: Buenos días !

Zoe: Hola Takuya! Llegaste bien a tu casa ayer?

Takuya: Sí, vamos, o de lo contrario llegaremos tarde.

Zoe: Sí.

En la escuela...

Zoe: Takuya

Takuya: Sí?

Zoe: Crees que hoy podre lograrlo? El valor que me enseñaste me hace creer que si, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Takuya: Zoe, deja ya tus presentimientos, hazlos a un lado. Mientras tú creas que podrás, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Zoe: claro, gra...

Takuya: la promesa, recuerdas?

Zoe: lo olvidé. sacando la lengua

Takuya: creo que tomará más tiempo de lo que creí para que te acostumbres. riéndose

A la salida...

Takuya: Zoe, yo te acompañaré a tu casa y luego nos vemos en el aniversario. suena su teléfono celular

Hola? Sí, ya voy. Lo siento llamó Jumpei y debo irme.

Zoe: no hay problema.

Takuya: de todas formas hoy nos veremos. No temas, todo va a salir bien.

Zoe: entonces nos veremos.

Takuya: Sí, adiós!

Cuando Zoe llegó a su casa vio a la madre que preparaba algo.

Zoe: ya llegué, mamá?

Sra. Orimoto: sí hija! Aquí estoy!

La voz salía de la cocina.

Zoe: mamá, qué haces?

Sra. Orimoto: preparo tu vestido blanco. Recuerdas?

Zoe: ese vestido...

Sra. Orimoto: sí hija, Kouji te lo dio para su fiesta.

Zoe: ya veo, ahora lo recuerdo. Pensaba en deshacerme de ese vestido para olvidar a Kouji por completo. Lo preparas para mí?

Sra. Orimoto: claro, todos los años la Sra. Minamoto realiza el aniversario, y esta es la primera vez que vas. Lo estoy haciendo para tí en especial.

Zoe: abrazándola gracias mamá, eres única.

Sra. Orimoto: No es nada hija, ve y cámbiate. Además hay tiempo para el aniversario, creo que puedes descansar y dormir un rato o salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco ya que es viernes y tienes el fin de semana por delante para relizar tus deberes.

Zoe: sí, creo que saldré a tomar un poco de aire. Además hace tiempo que no disfruto de la naturaleza.

Sra. Orimito: hija...

Zoe: sí?

Sra. Orimoto: de seguro los padres de Kouji...

Zoe: no te preocupes, porque estoy preparada para eso, ya que desde un principio yo no le gustaba a sus padres.

Sra. Orimoto: sí, tienes que ser fuerte.

Zoe penso en llamar a Minako, era una niña que conocia a Kouji y a Takuya desde chicos. Ella tambien estaba interesada en Kouji.

Zoe: hola? Minako?

Minako: sí, quien habla?

Zoe: habla Zoe Orimoto.

Minako: sí? Minako tambien creía que Zoe era culpable de la muerte de Kouji y no le agradaba mucho que quieres?

Zoe: me preguntaba si me puedes ver en el parque ahora.

Minako: claro, ahí estare.

En el parque...

Minako: para que querías verme? Como tu sabras soy una niña muy ocupada.

Zoe: seguramente, tu sabras que hoy es su aniversario.

Minako: por supuesto.

Zoe: yo...quería disculparme contigo.

Minako: que? eres una descarada, como puedes pedir perdon despues de cinco largos años.

Zoe: disculpame, tu sabes muy bien que yo estaba muy mal, me tomo bastante tiempo poder superar el dolor.

Minako: solo piensas en tí misma?, crees que yo no? Amaba tanto a Kouji, que creí que lo mejor para el era que sea feliz con la chica que amaba, pero tu te atreviste a desperdiciarlo, descuidandote!

Las dos comenzaron a llorar, lagrimas les caían por sus ojos sin parar.

Zoe: no fue mi intencion.

Minako: sabes que es lo que mas me duele? Creer que yo confie en tí, tanto confie en tí que hasta te confie la persona mas importante para mí.

Zoe: lo siento tanto.

Minako: tu sientes? Que sientes? Sientes mi dolor? Dímelo!

El tonto se sacrifico para salvar tu miserable vida.

Zoe: que puedo hacer por tí?

Minako: hacer? Nada. A menos que el reviva, pero yo se mas que nadie que el no volvera y eso es lo que mas me duele.

Yo me quede con sus pertenecias y creo que con eso me basta. secandose las lagrimas ya debo irme, y con respecto a tu perdon, yo te doy mi perdon pero no vuelvas a fallarme.

Luego de eso se dio media vuelta y se marcho. Minako era la niña mala pero tenía resentimientos, ya que ella sabía como se sentía Zoe.

Tambien fue la niña escogida como pareja de Kouji porque su familia era de la clase alta como la de Kouji.

Zoe: muchas gracias Minako. se decía a si misma por dentro

En el aniversario, Zoe se había presentado con el vestido blanco. En la entrada se encontro con los padres de Kouji.

Zoe: buenas noches.

Sra. Minamoto: tu, que le has hecho a mi hijo? llorando y tirando a Zoe de un lado para otro que le hiciste?

Te dije que no eras para mi hijo, no es verdad?

Zoe: sí.

Sra. Minamoto: y porque no me escuchaste. Maldita! gritando

Y cuando estuvo a punto de lastimarla Takuya que venía con minako la sostuvo del brazo.

Takuya: señora, debe calmarse por favor.

Sra. Minamoto: Takuya, di algo por favor, dile algo, castígala, tu y Kouji eran los mejores amigos que existían sobre la tierra, porque te quedas callado sin decir nada, porque no dices que ella mato a Kouji?

En ese momento Zoe sentía que su alma se partía en mil pedazos. Lagrimas comenzaron a caerle sin parar y se dirigio hacia un pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca.

Zoe cayo sobre sus rodillas y comenzo a gritar mirando hacia el cielo azul y estrellado.

Zoe:llorando Kouji eres un maldito. Primero dices que me amas y luego me abandonas, mira como me haces sufrir, si me escuchas porque no em contestas? Porque? Porque?

Bajando la cabeza comenzo a llorar a llantos. Ella sentia que alguien se acercaba.

-Ten...una voz le dijo y luego se sento a su lado Le habia ofrecido un pañuelo.

Zoe: Gracias...(y cuando levanto su cabeza vio que Takuya estaba a su lado)

Yo...no estaba lista para esto...

Takuya: Lo se...me imagino que fue muy duro para ti...

Hubo un silencio...hasta que Takuya lo rompio...

Takuya:...debo confesarte algo...

Zoe:... que es? (mas tranquila)

Takuya:...te...te..amo.....

Fin chappy 2

Hasta aqui llega mi segundo capitulo, asi que dejen reviews y espero que esten disfrutando mucho mi fic ya que es mi primer fic. Nos vemos. Los kiero mucho.


	3. Una respuesta inesperada

Holas! Como les va? Por un tiempo no pude escribir porque tuve un problema con una regla que la viole, perdon :P por eso tarde un poco pero aca les va el tercer cappy.

An endless tale

Capitulo3: "Una respuesta inesperada"

Zoe: Tak..Taku..ya

Takuya: Lo se Zoe, que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi...por eso crei que me regañarias o algo por el estilo...

Zoe: Por que pensas asi? Despues de todo tu eres mi mejor amigo...

Takuya: Lo soy...pero pense que era un mal momento para ti...perdona por sera una carga mas...tratare de olvidar lo que siento por ti...

Zoe: Olvidarme?

Takuya: Si...

Zoe: Ni lo sueñes!

Takuya: que? oO

Zoe: Sabes...me agrada que todavia haya alguien que me ame y me aprecie mucho, yo crei que ya todo el mundo me odiaria...

Takuya: Pero Zoe...sabes que aunque yo no sienta esto por ti yo nunca te ...

Zoe: Por favor...no te olvides de mi...no trates de alejarme de ti...

Takuya: Quieres decir que...

Zoe: Lo que oiste...NO ME OLVIDES...porque no es que no tenga sentimientos por ti, porque han despertado dentro de mi, pero creo que me tomara bastante tiempo olvidar a Kouji y...tu sabes...

Takuya:...lo se mas que nadie...pero Zoe no te lo tomes muy en serio...porque solo lo he dicho porque mantenerlo en secreto era una carga muy pesada para mi. Si te di pena y por esa razon has dicho lo que acabas de decir no tienes porque...

Zoe: abrazandolo Gracias...por hacerme saber que alguien aun me aprecia y me cuida mucho.

Takuya: sonriente por nada...

Minako presencio ese momento, y ella tambien sentia envidia por Zoe, ya que tambien ella se sentia atraida por Takuya. Ingresaria en la misma esculea que Takuya y Zoe, ademas en el mismo grado que Takuya y estaria mejor porque Zoe y Takuya se encontraban en distintos grados.

Takuya acompaño a Zoe a su casa.

Zoe: Takuya...gracias...creo que me has levantado el animo como siempre...

Takuya: Que alivio me has dado! Crei que era un mal momento y no me rechazarias, de esa forma pense que no nos hablariamos jamas...

Zoe: Ahora puedes tranquilizarte...gracias de nuevo...

Takuya: Zoe...olvidaste la promesa verdad? Es la 4ta vez que me agradeces...

Zoe: sacando la lengua sonriente Esta vez perdoname si? Despues de todo fue una situacion especial...

Takuya: Claro...mañana nos veremos en la escuela...

Zoe: Si...adios

En ese momento Zoe le dio un suave beso a Takuya en su mejilla y entro a su casa. Takuya veia a Zoe entrar y por dentro se decia que era el dia mas feliz de su vida.

Fin cappy 3!

Y? Que tal? Este es mi cappy favorito...espero ue ustedes tambien lo hayan disfrutado...nos vemos!


End file.
